In present day society, there exist numerous applications for phosphors. For example, phosphors are critical components in a number of lamp types, electroluminescent devices, and cathode ray tubes for televisions and computer monitors. Generally, the perfomance of these devices can be directly linked to the performance of the phosphors which they incorporate. Thus, in order to promote the evolution of these technologies, it is essential that new phosphors routinely be developed which could be used in those applications.
For lighting applications, it is desirable that phosphors luminesce when stimulated by ultraviolet radiation (UV), which is generally defined as the portion of the electromagnetic spectrum between about 4-400 nm. Such UV excitable phosphors are defined as being photoluminescent. Photoluminescent phosphors find use in a number of different lamp types including fluorescent, high pressure mercury and neon sign lamps. For fluorescent lighting applications, it is particularly important that phosphors be stimulable by the primary ultraviolet emissions from low pressure mercury discharges which occur at 185 and 254 nm.
For cathode ray tube applications, it is necessary that phosphors luminesce when excited by cathode ray radiation (CR), which consists of high energy electrons. Phosphors which are excited by cathode rays are defined as being cathodoluminescent. Although it is desirable that cathodoluminescent phosphors emit light over the entire range of the visible spectrum, phosphors that emit red, green and blue light are particularly important for use in the manufacture of luminescent screens for televisions and computer monitors.
Finally, most phosphors which are cathodoluminescent and/or photoluminescent are also electroluminescent and would likely be useable in electroluminescent devices. Thus, it would be an advantage in the art to provide novel phosphors which are capable of luminescent emission when excited by either ultraviolet radiation or cathode rays or both.